smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Petaluma (Hero Stories)/Part 2
As Smurfette, Wonder, and the Smurflings busily worked on the flower arrangements for the banquet, Papa Smurf thought it would be nice to finally meet Petaluma face-to-face. He found her relaxing in the sunlight on the window sill she was placed on. "Hello there, Petaluma," Papa Smurf greeted. "It's very nice to meet you." "Hello there, Pops," Petaluma answered, refusing to open her eyes. "Can you please open your eyes when you talk to someone?" Papa Smurf asked. "That's not smurfy manners." Petaluma sighed before finally opening her eyes. "Hello again, Pops," she said again. "That's better, and it's Papa Smurf," Papa Smurf corrected. "Whatever," Petaluma said, sounding like she didn't really care at all. "She has no manners whatsoever," Papa Smurf thought to himself. "Can you give me some peace please, Pops?" Petaluma said. "You're in my sunlight." "Of course," Papa Smurf said, sounding slightly agitated, before returning to Painter's studio. "Anything, Papa Smurf?" Painter asked him upon his return. "She's doesn't smurf much manners, Painter," Papa Smurf answered. "Got to hurry! Got to hurry!" Smurfette said as she arranged her flowers in quick succession. "Smurfette! Come quick! Smurfette!" Petaluma called out. "Oh no, Petaluma! What's happening?" Smurfette said, before running out of the studio and returning home. "What's wrong, Petaluma?" "Where the sun go?" Petaluma asked. "Oh, Petaluma, my house is always shady this time of day," Smurfette answered. "Oh well, I'd hate to complain, but I could do with a bit more sunlight. Perhaps a hole could be cut in the roof?" "A hole?" Smurfette questioned. "Oh, I'm not so sure." "It'll make me so happy," Petaluma said. Smurfette gave in to her request. "Well, alright, I'll see if Handy can make a skylight." "Thank you, Smurfette," Petaluma said. Smurfette then left the house in order to find Handy. He found him busy working on something in his workshop. "Handy, I need your help," Smurfette said, as she entered his workshop. "What seems to be the problem, Smurfette?" Handy asked. "Can you smurf a skylight into my house roof?" Smurfette asked. "A skylight?" Handy asked, sounding surprised. "What for?" "For Petaluma," Smurfette answered. "She needs more sunlight, and my house is always shady at this time of day." "Well, I'll see what I can smurf," Handy said. "I'll ask Brainy if he would like to help." "Thanks, Handy, I really appreciate this," Smurfette said, smiling. "It's no problem," Handy responded, also smiling. A little while later, Handy arrived at Smurfette's house with Brainy in order to make the skylight Smurfette requested. "Smurfette, we're here to smurf the skylight you asked for," Handy called from the opposite side of the door. "That's so smurfy, Handy," Smurfette called back. "Yes, and with me, Brainy Smurf, my leadership and clever building skills will smurf this job to the fullest extent," Brainy said in his usual nagging tone. Handy looked at Brainy was an annoyed expression on his face. "Just shut up and let's get to work." "Hmpf! Of all the nerve," Brainy said, sounding really annoyed. Just as Handy was about to cut into the roof, Smurfette came out and noticed they weren't in the proper place. "Wait, Handy! Can you smurf up one little bit near the top?" Smurfette advised. Handy took a few careful steps and was almost at the top of the house. "Is this smurfy?" Handy asked. Smurfette observed his location to the location of the sunlight. "That's perfect," Smurfette said, smiling. "Excellent! Okay, Brainy, let's get to work," Handy said. "Yes, and with my...," Brainy said. "ENOUGH, BRAINY!" Handy shouted. "Let's just get this done." "Oh, alright," Brainy said, sighing with defeat. As work on the skylight progressed, Smurfette observed the work from inside the house. "Oh, Handy, you and Brainy are so sweet to do this for my Petaluma," Smurfette said. "Don't mention it, Smurfette," Handy said, smiling. Smurfette turned to face Petaluma. "Will you be alright while I finish my flower arrangements?" she asked. "Oh yes, dear," Petaluma said. "I'll keep an eye on things here; just don't be too long." "I'll smurf as fast as I can," Smurfette said before running out of the house. Moments after she left, Petaluma felt the sawdust from the roof falling on top of her. "Hey! Watch it up there!" Petaluma shouted. "You're sprinkling sawdust on my pristine petals." When Smurfette returned again to Painter's studio, she noticed Wonder and the Smurflings were just about finished with their flower arrangements. Papa Smurf and Painter watched her as she arranged her flowers at lightning speed. "Mon Dieu! The flower arrangements are étrange, Papa Smurf," Painter said. "Oh, I have to hurry," Smurfette said. "Petaluma is waiting for me." "I'm sure she can take care of herself, Smurfette," Papa Smurf advised. "Yeah! I'm sure that flower can handle anything," Snappy said. "Smurfette! Come quick!" Petaluma called out in desperate need. "Oh, my poor Petaluma! I know I shouldn't have left her again," Smurfette said, before running out of Painter's studio and heading home. "Oh non! who will finish the flower arrangements?" Painter asked. "Me and Sassette will do it," Wonder said. "Smurfaroo!" Sassette said excitedly as they got to work. Smurfette returned home and noticed Petaluma was covered in sawdust. "Well, what took you so long?" Petaluma demanded. "Just look at me; I'm a mess, thanks to those two baboons." "Baboons? Huh, I've never been so insulted," Brainy said, sounding offended. "Yes, you have," Handy said. "But that flower still shouldn't talk to us like that. Come on, Brainy." Both Handy and Brainy climbed down the ladder and were packing up their tools as Smurfette opened the door after cleaning Petaluma. Papa Smurf, Clumsy, Painter, Wonder, and the Smurflings stepped forward. "Oh, why isn't every Smurf more careful around my precious little Petaluma?" Smurfette said, before slamming the door in their faces. "Gee! I've never seen Smurfette like this before," Nat said. "Me too, Nat," Slouchy added. "I think it's got to do with that flower." "Smurfette's only trying to care for her, you guys," Sassette said. "Sassette's correct, Smurflings," Wonder said. "Though it surprises me that Petaluma hasn't asked me for more help; it's always Smurfette she asks for." "That's because Smurfette's always the closest, my little Wonder," Papa Smurf said. "But we need to remind her of the banquet tonight." "Oui, oui, en effet," Painter said. "She mustn't miss it." "You Smurfs smurf on ahead," Wonder said. "I'll tell her." "Okay, Wonder, we'll see you tonight," Papa Smurf said. Wonder leaned up against Smurfette's door. "Smurfette, remember we have the Spring Time Banquet tonight. Me and Sassette finished smurfing your flower arrangements," she said. "Don't worry, Wonder," Smurfette said from the other side of the door. "I'll remember." "Okay, well, I'll see you tonight," Wonder said before heading off for home. Smurf to Part 3 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:The Petaluma Chapters Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories